littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Chef Sagitta 12
is the 12th episode of Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta the 10th anniversary series spin-off of Iron Chef Antares franchise. Synopsis "Although Miharu is on verge to death, she refuse to let her friends to be lost their title and she will continues her works in order to win the Iron Chef Sagitta 25th Generation. On the final match between SagittariuS and Cupid, Satsuki revealing his true color that he is an abused child who's run away from his abusive family in order to become the KING. During their final match, Miharu's health is deteriorated and falls into the near-death states. Everyone on in worries, Hanzo's fear of losing his love will lead to lost his title. What should they do?!" Plot Summary Shocking for heard that, Ayaka yells out that although Miharu is on verge to death, she can no longer become the student. Amanogawa apologizes to them that Miharu must leaves the place and cannot study about culinary anymore due to her heart burden. Miharu cries out that she never let her friends turning back on and she will continues her battle once and for all. Misugi-senpai tries too late to tell her not to participate in final match, but Miharu storms out from infirmary, crying. Hanzo tries to find her, but he bump it into Satsuki, asking him how long she loves him more than him. Hanzo snares at him and leaves, but Satsuki stops him to tell him his truth about his traumatic life. Heard a truth, Hanzo's eyes wide open in horror as Satsuki revealing his true color about his life of troubled childhood at age of 6. He said that he was tormented and tortured by his abusive parents for begin a troubled child. He runs away and raised by a very nice couple until turned 16. His true motive is to become the KING of the Kitchen and he will be the Iron Chef Sagitta at cost. Hanzo found Miharu and told her that he will protect her no matter what and Miharu agreed, say she want to continue in final match. Today is a final match, SagittariuS vows to keep their eyes on Miharu while the audiences watching in worries. Chairman Ohta announces that two teams SagittariuS and Cupid made their final match. Ohta said the winner will become the 25th Generation Iron Chef Sagitta this year whoever making any kind of new recipes. Then the theme ingredient spiny lobsters are shown and everyone were gasps with anew. As the battle begin, Miharu felt her heart is too weak, but she keeping worked as soon as the 1 hour will takes to make three recipes. SagittariuS cooks and serves three dishes of spiny lobsters: SagittariuS-Style Surf 'n' Turf, Broiled Lobster Tails and Lobster Thermidor, while Team Cupid makes same as them: Barbecued California Spiny Lobster, Lobster Bisque and Lobster Newburg. Within 45 minutes, Hanzo accidentally cut himself with knife and it's bleeding a little. Miharu gives him a treatment, but Hanzo told her to keep working safety. Amanogawa screams at her to leave the stadium right now, but she ignoring his order and keep going without stop. 30 minutes has left, Miharu's heart become too weak and her health is deteriorated. When she deliver the first dish, she grunts in pain and falls down to near-death states. Everyone gasps in horror and Hanzo cries out for her, trying to wake her up as Reiji and Mikuni calling out the ambulance. As the team comes to takes her to hospital, Miharu apologize to the SagittariuS for being a selfish and say she cannot going anymore due to her heart burden. Hanzo told her that he will be the Iron Chef instead of her and promising her that he will marrying her after the team win. After the two kissing passionately, Miharu is sending to hospital and Satsuki laughing hysterically, say he will become the King once he defeat the failed SagittariuS. As the two teams resume their battle within 25 minutes, Hanzo declares that he will fight Satsuki for Miharu's safety no matter what. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Miharu Aikawa SagittariuS *Hanzo Akatsume *Kousaku Aozora *Reiji Kouson *Taishi Midorizuka *Luke Kuronuma *Mikuni Shiraishi Team Cupid *Satsuki Murasaki *Iori Mikanmura *Jonah Rokushou *Yuuta Sagawa *Eisuke Kingetsu *Tadao Ginryuu Supporting Characters *Takuya Ohta *Alex Menning *Hayao Akatsume *Haruo Akatsume *Ryuji Kousun *Ryuzo Kouson *Theodore Kuronuma *Misaki Shiraishi *Miyuki Shiraishi *Ayaka Minashige *Kouya Kunigahara *Hayato Inami *Syo Natsui *Ouji Uebana *Shunsuke Amanogawa *Yuichi Misugi *Maria Haruno *Mitsuru and Hime Aikawa (flashback) Sagitta Battle Information *SagittariuS's dishes: **SagittariuS-Style Surf 'n' Turf **Broiled Lobster Tails **Lobster Thermidor *Team Cupid's dishes: **Barbecued California Spiny Lobster **Lobster Bisque **Lobster Newburg Trivia *The final match of 25th Generations of the Iron Chef Sagitta is now on, and will splits in two parts of the episode finale. *Miharu falls down during the last preparation of Spiny Lobster recipe. *The theme ingredient of the week is the spiny lobster. Category:Iron Chef Sagitta episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio